


Oh, forever dreaming lullaby

by gay_and_bored



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_bored/pseuds/gay_and_bored
Summary: They're both nervous, but god their first time is the hottest fucking thing ever!





	Oh, forever dreaming lullaby

♬ flicking through your inbox / hundred miles an hour / oh, forever dreaming / lullaby ♬

Harry knew that they were both nervous.

Draco was biting his nails, and he only ever does that when he’s anxious, his posh upbringing frowns upon such a mundane habit and only nerves clouds his vision forcing the habit out.

Harry’s nervous too, but he doesn’t want to show Draco that. If Draco knew that Harry was nervous he would chicken out and then they wouldn’t get to do it.

It.

The thing they’ve been skirting around for months now.

When they first put the past behind them, back at the start of term, Harry didn’t expect to fall for Draco Malfoy. Now, however, he realises that he couldn’t have fallen for anyone else. Fine, maybe Ginny was his first love, but what he has with Draco is indescribable. When Harry realised he played for both teams, was when he woke up with the image of Draco smirking as he went down on him burnt into his retina. Coincidentally that was also when he realised how far he had fallen for his new friend.

What was unexpected was Draco sharing Harry’s feelings.

Harry still can’t believe he is lucky enough to wake up and see Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, with mussed hair and sleepy eyes. Draco may not be the best morning person, but he certainly doesn’t complain when Harry wakes him up with a morning blowjob, and he certainly seems awake enough when he reciprocates.

That leads on to it.

Harry knows that Draco and he have exhausted every aspect of sex that doesn’t involve penetration. They both discussed it and agreed they’re ready, but Harry knows Draco will back out if he thinks Harry isn’t ready.

“Harry, are you sure you want to? I honestly don’t mind waiting, the sex is good without it.”

“Draco, you better get your dick in me soon or we will be over.” Harry saw the lust in Draco’s eyes and knew that this was going to happen and he felt ready for it.

Draco leaned in and kissed him hard, their teeth knocked together and Harry tasted blood but he didn’t care whose it was, he wanted Draco to fuck him.

Harry could feel Draco’s hard length through his jeans and he reached down and started to palm Draco through the soft denim. Draco groaned in his mouth and pushed them over to his bed, not breaking their kiss.

Harry fell onto the silk sheets and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Draco moaned when he saw Harry’s toned body and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Harry pushed Draco’s hands out of the way and ripped the shirt off Draco’s chest, knowing it would aggravate him but wanting the strength of emotion it will bring out in him.

Draco growled, “Oh you will fucking regret that Potter.” The surge of arousal at the use of his last name overwhelmed Harry and he started to palm himself through his jeans. Draco ripped his hand away and placed himself on top of Harry. They started grinding against each other and Harry was growling unabashedly until Draco pulled him up for another kiss that sent sparks straight down to his groin.

Harry could feel Draco trying to undo his fliers, so he broke their kiss and quickly pulled off both his jeans and pants. Draco did the same and Harry stared at Draco, admiring the sharp lines and pale skin that he knew was all his.

“I don’t want your hands interfering Harry, so this is for the best.” Draco reached over, opened his bedside table’s drawer and pulled out his Slytherin tie that Harry had come to know very intimately. He wrapped it around Harry’s wrists and tied it to the bedhead. Harry moaned when he felt the silk against his wrist, he felt Draco’s magic wash over him and knew Draco was making sure the tie wouldn’t damage his skin in any way.

The position the tie forced him into left Harry completely exposed. He was completely at Draco’s mercy and just the thought caused a bead of pre-cum to form at the top of his cock. Draco noticed this and smiled knowingly at Harry.

“Oh Harry, are you inviting me to suck you or are you simply that excited?” Draco didn’t give him time to answer. He leant down and started kissing Harry’s stomach, taking his nipples into his mouth, sucking on them and gently biting them. Harry’s cock was leaking, but he didn’t want to resort to begging just yet.

Draco moved down to his inner thighs, alternating between licks and bites, driving Harry to the edge and then bringing him back down. He started to suck Harry’s balls into his mouth, teasing Harry mercilessly.

“God Draco, please please I need it so bad.”

“What are you asking Harry, what exactly do you need?”

“Suck me Draco, place that sinful mouth on my cock and take me all the way down.” The fire that alighted in Draco’s eyes was worth the begging and finally placed Draco’s attention on his leaking cock.

The first kiss Draco placed on the head of his cock nearly had Harry coming, but Draco sensed this and placed a hand round the base of Harry’s cock, successfully starving off his impending orgasm. Draco had always been incredibly talented at blow jobs, he sucked the tip into his mouth, teasing Harry. His licked down Harry’s shaft, paying close attention to the vein on the underside, he knew how sensitive Harry was there.

Finally, after what seemed like years. Draco took all of Harry’s cock into his mouth. His nose was in Harry’s pubic hair and when he swallowed Harry’s vision went black around the edges.

Faintly, Harry heard Draco reach out and get the lube from the bedside table. This caused Harry’s cock to twitch as he knew what was coming next.

Draco squirted ample amounts of lube onto his fingers and gently started to circle Harry’s arsehole.

Harry could feel himself twitching, but he knew it was with anticipation and hunger, not fear.

Gently Draco eased the tip of one finger into Harry, he slowly started to ease that finger in and out until he had the whole finger inside of Harry. The feeling wasn’t foreign to Harry, but he knew that Draco’s cock would be a lot bigger and his cock started to wilt at the thought. Draco noticed this and crept up the bed until he was looking Harry right in the eye.

“Harry, Harry, you don’t need to worry. I am going to have you so ready you will be begging for my cock in you, I promise it won’t hurt you at all. You are so brave baby and you tell me stop whenever you want to.”

Draco’s reassurances calmed Harry and he clenched around Draco’s finger, urging him to continue.

Draco started to ease the tip of his second finger into Harry, the burn he felt wasn’t new and Harry relaxed into it, pushing back onto Draco’s fingers.

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good. God you look beautiful right now, all stretched out for me, aching for my fingers.”

Harry moaned at Draco’s words and pre-cum started to leak out of his cock again.

When Draco had both fingers in him he started to scissor them gently, opening up Harry slowly.

“God Draco, put another one in me please!”

Draco chuckled and started to ease a third finger into Harry. Harry groaned at the burn that united pleasure with pain, wondering why he had feared this when it felt so so right.

After a while Draco removed both fingers and smiled at Harry’s moan of disappointment. He grabbed a condom from his drawer and rolled it onto his cock. Harry’s pupils dilated when he saw Draco coating his own cock with lube, hand going up and down his shaft.

“Are you ready Harry?” The fact that Draco asked him put a smile on Harry’s face.

“Definitely, fuck me Draco Malfoy.” Draco smirked at Harry’s words.

Harry felt Draco line the tip of his cock up with his arsehole, when Draco started to ease in Harry feared that he wouldn’t be able to cope with the pain of it. Draco murmured assurances into his ear and then he was fully in.

Draco’s cock was in Harry.

God but it felt so fucking perfect and full.

Harry knew Draco was waiting for Harry to signal that he was okay, so he clenched around Draco and started to rock against him. Draco moaned and slowly eased out of Harry and then gently eased back in. Harry knew Draco wouldn’t go rough without some provoking.

“Come on Malfoy, you call that fucking? Ron can do better than that.” Harry saw the challenge light up Draco’s eyes. Draco growled and pulled all the way out and then slammed back into Harry hitting his prostate sending Harry closer to the edge.

Draco set up a harsh pace that sent fire to Harry’s groin.

Harry knew they wouldn’t last long, it was their first time after all, and all too soon he could feel Draco’s pace become irregular. Harry knew that one touch on his cock would have him coming hard, as if Draco could hear his thoughts, he reached down wrapped a strong hand around Harry’s cock and roughly wanked him off. Harry felt Draco coming inside of him and that tipped him over the edge. He moaned loudly and came all over Draco’s hand. Draco milked him and then pulled his hand off and licked it clean causing Harry to feebly release some more cum.

Draco pulled the condom off his cock and vanished it.

“So, not bad for our first go?” Harry knew Draco was probably smirking but he was too exhausted to open his eyes.

“Oh it was wonderful, next time I’m going to have you on your knees begging as I ram into you.” Draco chuckled at Harry’s words and snuggled against him.

Harry knew he would sleep well, and knew his dreams would be full of fucking, kissing and hugging.

♬ winner's just a word / loser's just one, too / oh, forever dreaming / lullaby ♬

‘Only a human’ by George Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) xxxx


End file.
